


Armistice

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [198]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - War, Angst, Childhood Trauma, Destruction, Fear of Death, Fire, Gun Violence, Heavy Angst, Help, M/M, Minor Character Death, Paul is a kid and Antoine a Soldier, Soldiers, War, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Paul vivait dans un pays en guerre, seul, errant dans les ruines de son bonheur.





	Armistice

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit.
> 
> @Kinns désolé c'est pas joyeux mdr, mais peut-être que je vais essayer d'écrire un peu plus sur eux, un tout petit peu
> 
> D'ailleurs, si quelqu'un veut continuer cette esquisse, faites le moi j'ai la flemme !
> 
> La musique qui peut aller avec : ''War'' J2 ft Maddi Lasker

Armistice

  
Paul sentit des larmes monter dans ses yeux à cause de la fumée, des cendres et de l'éclat des flammes qui se battaient devant lui. Les explosions se faisaient entendre à travers de tout ce qu'il restait de sa ville, sa maison, les bâtiments, le clocher... Plus rien. Tout avait été ravagé par la guerre. Le ciel était rouge des destructions, plus rien ne pouvait vivre avec cette atmosphère, il ne savait même pas pourquoi le monde se livrait à une telle horreur, pourquoi lui était plongé dans une terreur pareille. C'était semblable à la fin du monde pour l'enfant qu'il était, il était né dans un paysage de bonheur, puis grandit dans un pays en tension, et puis, maintenant Paul vivait seul, échappant aux soldats du pays qui les avait attaqué. Des fois il survivait grâce à l'espoir d'être sauvé par un autre pays plus bon, mais souvent c'était juste l'espoir de rejoindre ses parents, ses frères, sa famille qui le faisait survivre. Paul n'arrivait pas à se laisser mourir, il était condamné à errer dans les ruines de son bonheur, vivant avec l'angoisse au cœur que rien ne s'arrangerait.

  
Et aujourd'hui, Paul ne pouvait qu'assister impuissant à de nouveaux bombardements, les poutres et les pierres déjà au sol étant transformées en poussière qui volait dans l'air et lui piquait les yeux. Il arrivait il ne savait comment à trouver un abri, il survivait tant bien que mal, son monde était horrible mais il le faisait quand même perdurer dans la douleur. Dehors, Paul n'entendait plus les explosions, plus la destruction, plus rien. Sauf les pas calmes et assurés de soldats. Il les connaissait évidemment, ils étaient responsables des ruines de sa ville, de la mort de tout ceux qu'il connaissait, ils traquaient sans relâche chaque survivant pour les tuer ou les envoyer dans un endroit qu'il n'osait même pas imaginer. Paul avait peur, ses yeux lui brûlaient à cause des larmes et du sel qui s'y logeaient, son petit corps tremblait sur lui-même, recroquevillé dans une caisse cachée dans un caveau, il avait trouvé cette cachette quelques jours plus tôt, et depuis il n'osait plus vraiment en sortir. Bloqué dans l'ombre, Paul ne pouvait que prier silencieusement un Dieu qui ne l'avait jamais entendu. Là-dehors, c'était peut-être son imagination, mais il entendait les soldats tuer ou au moins pourchasser des survivants, Paul avait si peur d'être retrouvé, il ne savait rien sur son avenir, sur son sort.

  
Et puis, Paul entendit des fusils, des mitraillettes faire rage, des cris et des hurlements de terreur, d'horreur, de douleur, des corps tombant dans les gravas ou dans le feu, des chargeurs battant le rythme de sa pénombre. D'un coup, plus rien. Paul était laissé seul avec un silence plus qu'assourdissant. Absolument plus rien, plus de coup de feu, plus de cri, plus de haine ou de massacre. Le néant. Il y avait l'air de ne plus avoir personne près de lui, mais Paul était quand même méfiant, il ne voulait pas mourir tout de suite, encore moins sur une erreur stupide de sa part, il était prêt à rester dans cette caisse pendant des jours s'il le fallait.

  
Paul commença à croire qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour le menacer, quand il entendit un craquement, une poutrelle céda sous le pied de quelqu'un. Une voix se fit ensuite entendre, et plein d'autres. Paul recommença à prier silencieusement, il ne voulait pas se faire trouver, il ne voulait pas mourir, pas aussi jeune ! Les bruits et les soupirs se rapprochèrent encore et encore de lui, c'était de plus en plus proche de lui, Paul retenait sa respiration, c'était sûrement la fin pour lui... La lumière s'introduit dans sa caisse alors que le couvercle était enlevé, Paul se recroquevilla encore plus alors qu'un visage apparaissait au-dessus de lui.

  
''Un enfant ici !'' Un gars châtain le regardait, un treillis militaire comme habit

''Ok Antoine, je vais faire un rapport.'' Un autre homme parla derrière le premier

''Comment tu t'appelles petit ?'' Le fameux Antoine lui tendit la main pour le sortir de là, Paul se méfait quand même d'un piège

''... Paul.''

''Donc, moi c'est Antoine, je suis venu aider ton pays avec mes amis, on va te ramener à notre base. La guerre est finie pour toi Paul, je te le promets.''

  
Paul serra ses dents, devait-il vraiment avoir confiance en lui ? Les souvenirs du temps heureux remontèrent à sa mémoire, sa famille, ses amis... Il regarda la main tendue quelques secondes, avant de poser sa main dessus. C'était peut-être une erreur de sa part, mais si c'était sa seule échappatoire, il devait sauter sur l'occasion... Antoine le porta avant de le mettre sur son dos, Paul ne savait pas si les choses s'arrangeraient, mais il voulait y croire alors qu'il signait son propre armistice avec ce soldat brun.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> J'aime à penser que le pote d'Antoine est Lucas Hernandez 🤔

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Just a dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746106) by [Kinns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinns/pseuds/Kinns)




End file.
